


What Are We Doing?

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ORIGINALLY POSTED JUN 07 2018 ]Post-Season 2 Episode 4. Gwen and Duncan meet up at the beach to be away from all the crazy during the beach party. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	What Are We Doing?

“Hey, Duncan.” Gwen greeted the delinquent who laid upon the beach, propped up by his elbows.

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” Duncan remarked, his eyes still upon the horizon.

“How’d you know I’d be here?” Gwen took a seat next to Duncan on the hot sand. The waves barely touched her toes as they slid up and down the shoreline.

“Thought you’d need a break from Mr. Crazy and the rest of the lunatics. Hell knows I do.”

“Lay off Trent. I think he’s just… going through something.” Gwen rubbed her neck awkwardly, remembering Trent’s seemingly obsessive nature. She’d be lying if she said he wasn’t part of the reason she wasn’t at the party. “Anyways, I thought you’d be all over the beach party. We did win, after all.”

“You wanna see Leshawna and Harold taking up the dance floor?”

Gwen chuckled. “Point taken.”

There was a quiet pause in conversation. After Chris had found out the bus had been ‘mysteriously’ vandalized, he ensured they’d be staying at the campgrounds for the night. That meant a night on the island rather than that crappy film lot.

That meant quiet beaches, no challenges for now, and places to go to escape the other contestants.

Duncan seemed to read Gwen’s mind.

“Since the bus is jacked, we know where to go to be alone.” Duncan winked with a smirk.

Gwen knew it was wrong. She was still technically with Trent, and Duncan was still all over Courtney.

And yet-

“Are you coming onto me?” Gwen laughed.

“Maybe.” Duncan flipped over top of Gwen in one swift move. “Or maybe that’s wishful thinking on your part.”

“Aren’t you supposed to buy me dinner first?” Gwen grabbed Duncan’s sides in an effort to push him off, only to instead receive a laugh.

“No. Way.” Gwen grinned and Duncan glared.

“If you value your life, do- HEY! Ahahahaha- c-cuhuhut ihihit ohohohout!” Duncan cackled.

“Bad boy Duncan is ticklish?!” Gwen got to listen to Duncan’s awesome laugh whenever she wanted now! Sweet!

Duncan jumped back off of Gwen before shooting her a challenging glare.

“Oh so that’s how ya wanna play it, sweetheart?! Well okay then!”

Gwen had already started laughing in anticipation. Duncan pounced on her and wiggling fingers latched onto her sides.

“Nahaha! Duhuhucan! Gehehet ohoff ohohohof mehe!”

“I warned ya, sweetheart, besides, I know you like having my hands all over you.” Duncan grinned when he was rewarded with a blush. “Looks like little miss pasty’s a little embarrassed.”

“Shuhuhuhuhut uhup Duhuhuhuncan!” With one final shove, Duncan was pushed off of Gwen. Duncan laughed and smirked as Gwen tried to death stare him while giggling.

Another pause silenced the two.

“What are we doing?” Gwen said.

“Avoiding the others?” Duncan answered.

“No. I mean, us.”

“I’m just doing what feels right.” Duncan gave another wink. “Don’t worry about it.”

Gwen smiled. “You’re right. Let’s just see what happens.”

“See? Now that’s why I like you.”


End file.
